herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is one of the main protagonists of Rosario+Vampire. She is a Yuki-Onna or snow fairy. Her mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her unnamed father appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while. She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version of the anime and Tia Ballard in the English version, both of whom also voice Happy. Appearance Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later has it cut and blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple at the top of them in close images of her. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she have been known to keep her journal about Tsukune and a lollipop which maintains her body temperature there. Her appearance doesn't really change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, her hands become wrapped in ice and become ice claws, and sometimes, her hair becomes ice as well and like all Yuki-Onna. Personality When Mizore was first introduced, she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. When she was young, she had befriended a human boy and after confessing that she is a Yuki-Onna, he ran away and never spoke to her again, making it hard for her to trust anyone. In the first semester, she confessed her love to a teacher, until he began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, Mizore found it hard to trust anyone but took a liking to Tsukune Aono, believing he was just as miserable as she was. But after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone, she is shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables.) In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights. Though they remain to be close friends, as when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Manga 'Year One' When we are first introduced to Mizore we find out she has been obsessing about Tsukune from afar. She tries to gain his affection by explaining to him that both of them were lonely but Tsukune releases Inner Moka who kicks Mizore hard enough to stun her. Later that night two boys heading back to the dorm from their club heard and then saw a despondent Mizore. Upset, Mizore froze them in an emotional outburst. The next day Mr. Kotsubo said she'd not only frozen them but also seriously wounded them. When Tsukune told her what was said, Mizore admitted that she froze them in a huff but simmered down and thawed them, leaving them unharmed. Sad that Tsukune would think she'd hurt innocent people, she ran off to the cliffs alone. Mr. Kotsubo tried to attack her, but she accidentally pushed him off the cliff. He then assumed his true form (A Kraken) he then said he would kill Mizore, who realized he'd framed her. She hated Moka Akashiya initially as Moka "got in her way" when it came to Tsukune's complete affection, but she eventually regains her sense of trust. After being saved she also begins stalking Tsukune on a daily basis. 'Year Two' During the summer before the second year, Mizore and Kurumu train with Ginei Morioka, practicing melee combat in an effort for the two to become strong enough to overcome Inner Moka in a fight. They have joint attacks called "Black and White" duet. In a later chapter, Mizore returns to her village, where there is a white flower which is used to lure the opposite sex. Mizore almost gets Tsukune (Mizore is last seen hugging Tsukune on the ground with no clothes). She is then taken by the Snow Goddess and brought to the Snow Palace. There she is told she must marry Miyabi Fujisaki from the group Fairy Tale. Miyabi sexually assaults Mizore, causing Mizore to think of herself as unfit for Tsukune. A later scene reveals she tried fighting back as the audience is shown a lot of ice shards scattered across the room. Still feeling as though she'll never again be suitable for Tsukune, she attempts suicide by jumping out of the window of the room she's found in. Kurumu dives after her and saves her just in time. Mizore begs Kurumu to let her go because she was kissed by a different man than the one she dreams of (Tsukune). Kurumu unexpectedly locks Mizore in a long, passionate kiss, trying to convince her that things will be okay and that she can still go on. Mizore returns to her quest to lure Tsukune (as his stalker). In Chapter 40, Mizore shows growth in maturity by saying that whether Tsukune chooses her as his lover or not, she will continue to be Tsukune's lover/stalker forever. She also notes that Kurumu can't deal with the possibility of Tsukune choosing Moka or another girl, since being a Succubus, being rejected by her Destined One will kill her. Anime 'Year One' Mizore returns to school after a delayed absence and shows an immediate interest in Tsukune Aono. In truth, she becomes infatuated with him, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of his newspaper articles. She truly hated Moka Akashiya at first since she "got in her way" but she eventually regains her sense of trust, after Tsukune intervenes when the same teacher returns to kill her (in the anime he saved her from her loneliness). Unfortunately, this leads Mizore to stalk Tsukune on a daily basis. During the last few episodes of the season, she finds out (indirectly from Tsukune) that Tsukune is human. After that, she runs to the place where Tsukune saved her from her loneliness and starts to think about everything that has happened, wondering what she should do. Ruby appears out of nowhere in her Raven form and helps to convince her to help him. She, along with Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, and Ruby decide to stop the execution and save their beloved Tsukune, even if it meant losing their own lives. 'Year Two' During Year Two, she still harbors feelings for Tsukune and still stalks him. In one episode, she tries to attract Tsukune by learning how to cook curry, she becomes pretty decent at it, although it took hard work, and ends up making the curry in her own, signature way by using ice crystals instead of rice. Later on, she asks Tsukune to pretend to be her boyfriend for the sake of her mom, who starts getting ideas of marriage. While visiting the human realm, she, along with everyone else in Tsukune's harem (excluding Ruby) meets his mother. She battles Kurumu and Yukari to see who is more deserving of Tsukune (which ends with them all losing to Inner Moka). During the last few episodes, it is revealed through the Lilith Mirror, that her greatest desire is to be with Tsukune. However, he tells her, and everyone else (excluding Moka who was not with them at the time) that no one can replace Moka and that no one can replace them either. After that, together they overcome the effects of the mirror and defeat the spirit of the mirror. After beating the spirit, the barrier that isolated the worlds from each other starts to fall apart and Moka sacrifices her rosary to stabilize the barrier. About a week later, Mizore can't stand to see Tsukune in so much pain, so she calls her mom and makes plans to have him marry into their family. A while after, everyone realizes that Tsukune left the school to see one of the Dark Lords and get another rosary for Moka. However, Tsurara Shirayuki decides to intervene as it would hinder her plans to have him marry into their family. But Mizore comes out of nowhere and says that she will stop her mom and do what she must for the one she loves because that is what she feels she must do. After the confrontation, she, along with everyone, finally witnesses Tsukune revive the Outer Moka and the two hug each other. At the end of the series, everyone, including Inner Moka (who was unleashed due to her sister stealing the Mirror again) holds Tsukune tightly. Powers and Abilities Powers Yuki-Onna Physiology: Being a yokai of ice, Mizore possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments and has basic enhanced physical prowess that most yokai have in tandem with abilities unique to her kind. *'Cryokinesis:' As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. *'Enhanced Strength:' She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. *'Enhanced Speed: '''She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. She was able to defeat multiple Fairy Tale grunts before any of them reacted after her training. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Her reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner being able to narrowly avoid a fatal strike from Akua Shuzen. *'Enhanced Stamina': Mizore's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans or lower yokai, allowing her to stay physically active for longer periods of time. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. This is evidenced in being able to fight against Kahula Shuzen with Kurumu after little recovery from her fight with Akua Shuzen. *'Enhanced Durability: '''The tissues and bones of her body are considerably stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans or lower yokai. She was able to survive powerful attacks coming from Moka, Kahula, and Akua. During their second and final fight with Kahula, Mizore was able to withstand powerful attacks from the former in her second release state before performing Divine Rain Waltz to weaken the vampire for Kokoa to finish off. Gallery Mizore Shirayuki.png Mizore.jpg Sample-aa56903bf472ada2559f395854155447.jpg Misc Anime (72).jpg K5.JPG 249519 125501580866040 123264901089708 206702 2103156 n.jpg 41751-jiiiiiiiiiii.jpg !untitled-5.jpg !mizore3xxl9.JPG !m001.jpg !z (24).jpg !z (5).JPG Mizore's Bikinis.jpg External Links http://rosariovampire.wikia.com/wiki/Mizore_Shirayuki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Loner Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humanoid Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsel in distress Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Amazons